Scream
by Nighty999
Summary: Currently a member of the Young Justice Program's "Green Team", this five-part offshoot stars Scream, and we find out his true name, we meet his family and see his life as a soldier in a bloody war and a prisoner, witness to the death of everyone he loved
1. Hostile Advancement

_*Message from Nighty- I really never developed Scream from the Young Justice series. He is quickly becoming more prominent in the story and he has struggled to the top, emerging as my favorite young Leaguer. I don't know what it is about this particular freak, but I need to write this and develop him just a bit more. After all, when you see a good story, go ahead and snag it. Here goes, and I hope you enjoy: Scream, in a five-part epic to freedom!!*_

**Scream**

**Part One: Hostile Advancement**

"Jassen, come on. You are falling behind!"

I heard his shout and turned in his direction, scanning with a low hum. The heat signature in front of me was Cossos, my older brother. "I'll be along... just as soon as I get a look at the new video feed on the... erm... _humans_."

The living area of our small home was tiny, so I was sitting close enough for him to hear what I was listening to. Human was my favorite pastime, and had quickly become my life. I always craved to know more about Humans.

"Why are you so involved with those apes on that blue planet?" Cossos asked impatiently, turning around completely and folding his arms. When he stood tall the way he was now, I had no choice but to cringe in the shadow of his superior status. "We should focus on the war, not on some tiny new under-developed planet. We have to sign you up on the roster for new Army reqruits."

"I like them," I said stubbornly, facing the sound screen again. "So warm. So happy. And peaceful..."

"Oh, don't go on that stupid tangent again," Cossos cried, throwing his hands into the air in exhasperation. "'Humans are great, they have potential, someday they will help us defeat the Arklans!' That is not going to happen, Jassen."

"I had a dream," I said quickly as he bagan to leave. "I had a dream that the humans... some of them, with fantastic abilities--"

"Shut up, Jassen!" Cossos sent a screech in my direction, making me wince. "Just stop now. We do not have the time to sit around listening to apes. Now turn Elvis Presley off and get your boots on."

I reluctantly turned off the sound screen and stood, tossing a small smile to my brother to ease him. "I understand that you don't believe. That's alright with me." But I had a dream, I thought. And those super-humans would come and save us from the Arklans.

...

Cossas led me through the large doors and I scanned the small room before me. Only one person was there, a girl behind a desk. She turned her fave to us when we entered. "Welcome," she said in a pleasent, soft voice. "If you are here to sign up for our proud army, please fill out this form."

I nodded politely and sat down, scanning the form. I fidgeted nervously with my fingers before I imprinted my name to the paper and handed it back.

"Are you alright?" Cossas asked softly as we left. "You do not seem pleased... after all, you signed the form, you will soon fight in the war... Father would be proud..."

I whirled on him. "You will NOT mention Father!"

"Alright," Cossos whispered. "I am sorry. I should not have..."

"I don't want to think about Father," I hissed back. "I never want to think about him."

"He died in the war," Cossos said, pushing his luck. "You could be his avenger."

I froze, clenching my teeth as I searched for a retort.

"Mother and Kyossi would want..."

"Don't bring them into it," I snapped. "Kyossi and I have had this discussion. She has agreed to wait for me until I get back. IF I go."

"WHEN you go," Cossos corrected. "If I have to drag you."

I faced away, closing my mouth in a sign of defeat. Cossos was convincing, and even if he wasn't, he was strong enough to drag me anywhere.

...

"So you are going then."

I faced Kyossi in worry, hoping that I had imagined the agony in her clear, beautiful voice. I reached out to take her hand. "Kyossi..." I began. "I can stay here. I won't go if it hurts you."

She shook her head. "No, Jassen, you must go." Squeezing my hand with a small smile, she faced away. "I understand why you and Cossos must go. You are boys, and boys like to play war. So go play war. I will be here when you come back."

"It's not like that," I muttered. "Cossos has us on a suicude mission to avenge our father..."

"Jassen," she whispered, stopping me. "Shhh. I said I understand."

I smiled, relaxing. "I'll miss you, Kyossi."

She pulled me into a hug, humming sweetly into my ear. "I love you... you fool."

"But I'm not going to play war," I promised. "I will come back, Kyossi. I will come back."

"I believe in you," she said, touching my face and pulling away. "Remember that I believe in you."

I nodded and turned away before she replied, striding back down the path leading up to her home, putting my hands deep in my pockets. I wished gently that I could see her, like humans could see... but it slipped away as Cossos opened our door, looking around for me and shouting. "Jassen! Come inside quickly!"

I ran up the steps and ducked into the home. Mother was sitting on in a chair in front of the sound screen.

"Mother... Cossos... what is it?"

"Listen," Cossos hissed.

_"Alert, the Arklan crafts are advancing toward the city. The Arklan crafts are advancing toward the city. Please do not panic. All soldiers report to the main gate."_

"Arklan crafts?" I cried helplessly, terrified.

"I must go to the main gate," Cossos said. "Come with me, Jassen?"

I faced Mother expectantly, hoping for disapproval so I wouldn't have to go. She smiled instead, waving me off. "Make me proud, Jassie," she said in her withered voice, using my kid nickname.

"I love you, Mother," I said, rushing to hug he.

"I love you too, my youngest. Now go, and fight with your brother. Protect each other."

"I have his back," Cossos said confidently. "And I am sure Jassen has mine."

"Right." I finished lacing my boots and stood, facing Mother one last time before I followed my older brother out the door.

It would be the last time I was with her.

NEXT: Prisoners of War


	2. Prisoners of War

_*Message from Nighty- I really never developed Scream from the Young Justice series. He is quickly becoming more prominent in the story and he has struggled to the top, emerging as my favorite young Leaguer. I don't know what it is about this particular freak, but I need to write this and develop him just a bit more. After all, when you see a good story, go ahead and snag it. Here goes, and I hope you enjoy: Scream, in a five-part epic to freedom!!*_

**Scream**

_Previously, on Scream:  
_

_"Alert, the Arklan crafts are advancing toward the city. The Arklan crafts are advancing toward the city. Please do not panic. All soldiers report to the main gate."_

_"Arklan crafts?" I cried helplessly, terrified._

_"I must go to the main gate," Cossos said. "Come with me, Jassen?"_

_I faced Mother expectantly, hoping for disapproval so I wouldn't have to go. She smiled instead, waving me off. "Make me proud, Jassie," she said in her withered voice, using my kid nickname._

_"I love you, Mother," I said, rushing to hug he._

_"I love you too, my youngest. Now go, and fight with your brother. Protect each other."_

_"I have his back," Cossos said confidently. "And I am sure Jassen has mine."_

_"Right." I finished lacing my boots and stood, facing Mother one last time before I followed my older brother out the door._

_It would be the last time I was with her._

**Part Two: Prisoners of War**

I picked at my dry food absently, annoyed at the fact that I got first shift. Everyone else in my new platoon was asleep, and they put the rookie up to listen for the Arklan invaders. I hissed at Cossos' sleeping form angrily, then bit off another piece of food.

Listening was hard enough in the foggy swamp near the main gate. Everything was muffled by the plants and the muddy ground. But I was also daydreaming, wondering what I would be doing now if I was human.

Humans had war too, I thought. But Humans only had war some of the time... I had grown up with war, and there had been war as long as my Mother could remember. I took another brief sweep of the surroundings and began to practice my English.

"Hello..." I murmured. "My name issss... gaah." I couldn't get the hissing out of my speech no matter how hard I tried. "My.... name issss...."

A sudden thump made me stand, startled. I scanned the area and my hearts sped up as I discovered four Arklans advancing, with three of their war hounds. "Cossos," I whispered hesitantly. "Cossos..."

"Fan out. The maggots are aroud here somewhere." One of the Arklans garbled in their barbaric language. I was still the only one I knew to have bothered to learn it. "I can hear their breath, and smell their foul food."

"This planet is worthless," one of them whined. "Why are we even bothering with these people?"

"This planet is in a crucial spot in this sector," the first one snapped. "If we take this planet, the others will be unable to stop us."

"Over there!" The third Arklan shouted, and I heard him point in my direction. I froze, my hands twitching. "Cossos!" I hissed again. "_Cossos, please_!"

Cossos sat up, scanning around with a dull whine. "Arklans!" He said.

"They see us," I howled, grabbing for my crossbow. "They see us, Cossos!"

"Their cursed eyes," Cossos snarled. "Wake up you lot! Fighting time!"

I had my crossbow in my hands, but I was suddenly at a loss for what to do next. I felt deadened, like everything was hopeless. I faced the ground, humming nervously. "Cossos... I... I'm afraid..."

"Snap out of it, Jas," Cossos shouted. "They're coming!" He aimed his crossbow, and fired with a low scream. The bolt struck an oncoming war hound dead in the chest and it toppled forward in mid-bound. "Shoot them!"

My breathing came in quick, sharp bursts as I took aim, still humming. My target was coming fast, a tall, gangly Arklan, weilding one of their laser blasters. One of OUR blasters, before the Arklans took them from us and modified them. I sought for the most concentrated spot of heat on his body and released a bolt, letting out a wail to match my brother's.

"There, Jassen! You got him!" Cossos congradulated me, then shot another hound. I felt nothing but sick to my stomach. I had killed someone, Arklan or not.

As I sat frozen, concentrating on the dead Arklan, I was suddenly aware of Desstuss grabbing my shoulder. "More are coming!" He cried. "Retreat! There are too many!"

"Jassen! Come on!" Cossos reached for me frantically. "Come on now!"

My feet moved without my instruction, stumbling along behind Desstuss as he pulled me. "Jassen, you're slowing us down! Move it, child!" He was shouting. I paid no attention.

"I knew he was too young," I heard Garssu shout. "I knew he would only be a burden!"

I growled at the sound of that. I was no burden. I grabbed at my crossbow and turned, firing a bolt into an Arklan's chest. Suddenly, my hearts stopped. It seemed as though everything around me stood still as I heard a brief trill of agony. I turned to face Cossos, whining in worry.

"Cossos!" I broke away from Desstuss and rushed to my brother's side. He had been shot in the leg and was unable to run. "Cossos!"

"Run, Jassen," he whispered. "I will meet you at the gate. Run!"

"I won't leave you," I shouted, blocking a blast with my crossbow. "We go home together!:

"Jassen and Cossos are falling behind!" I heard Desstuss shout.

"Leave them!" Garssu shot back.

"No loyalty," I snarled. "Humans have loyalty."

"Humans again," Cossos laughed. "Even now, you think of humans."

"I won't leave you," I repeated.

"Of course you won't," he sighed. "Very well. We both die."

"You won't," one of the Arklans advanced on us, standing over us like a looming shadow. "Not today. We have a special place for you, youngling and war hero."

I looked at Cossos, knowing who was what. I knew I was the youngling... and I knew that they knew Cossos.

"We have been chasing this one for a while," One of them murmured to the leader. "The Lord will be pleased."

"They've been chasing you?" I whispered to Cossos.

"I do not know," he answered, standing shakily. Several guns were trained on us, and we dared do nothing but drop our crossbows.

"What have you done to make them so angry?" I asked.

"I do not know," he repeated. "Shut up, Jassen."

"Now that we have him, the Lord will know the outcome of the war," one of them cackled. They approached us, grabbing our arms in a bruising grip and starting to drag us to their ship. "Finally, we have this planet in the palm of our hand."

"What does he mean?" I whispered.

"I said shut up," Cossos hissed back. "At least we are not dead."

"Oh, little maggots," the leader laughed, leaning down to breathe his stench on our faces. "When you are in the camps... you will wish you were dead."

_NEXT: Learning to Survive... And Finding a Message_


	3. The Message from Father

_*Message from Nighty- I really never developed Scream from the Young Justice series. He is quickly becoming more prominent in the story and he has struggled to the top, emerging as my favorite young Leaguer. I don't know what it is about this particular freak, but I need to write this and develop him just a bit more. After all, when you see a good story, go ahead and snag it. Here goes, and I hope you enjoy: Scream, in a five-part epic to freedom!!*_

**Scream**

_Previously, on Scream:  
_

_"We have been chasing this one for a while," One of them murmured to the leader. "The Lord will be pleased."_

_"They've been chasing you?" I whispered to Cossos._

_"I do not know," he answered, standing shakily. Several guns were trained on us, and we dared do nothing but drop our crossbows._

_"What have you done to make them so angry?" I asked._

_"I do not know," he repeated. "Shut up, Jassen."_

_"Now that we have him, the Lord will know the outcome of the war," one of them cackled. They approached us, grabbing our arms in a bruising grip and starting to drag us to their ship. "Finally, we have this planet in the palm of our hand."_

_"What does he mean?" I whispered._

_"I said shut up," Cossos hissed back. "At least we are not dead."_

_"Oh, little maggots," the leader laughed, leaning down to breathe his stench on our faces. "When you are in the camps... you will wish you were dead."_

**Part Three: The Message From Father  
**

"Cossos..." I whispered, rolling over and patting my brother's shoulder. "Cossos."

We were in a small tent, restrained by the necks with ropes tied to a stick. If we tried to escape, which we had done twice, there were many Arklan guards waiting outside. We were behind enemy lines, as prisoners of war. Humming in the darkness, I felt completely alone, falling prey to thoughts I had tried to avoid. Would I make it out of here alive? Would I ever eat again? Would I die here with Cossos?

Would I ever hear Kyossi's voice again?

"Cossos..." I murmured helplessly. "Please. Wake up. I need you."

He grumbled and rolled over to face me. "What is it you want, now, Jassen?" he snapped. "I can't look after you all the time, I need my rest."

"I'm afraid," I whispered. "I'm afraid, Cossos. I want to go home."

"You sound like an infant," Cossos said harshly. "Shut up."

"Ah," I whimpered, cringing. I had known this was coming... I should have just kept my mouth shut. I knew I sounded like a child. "I..."

"Just grow up, Jassen," he continued, voice cutting sharply. "You are a member of our proud army. You are fighting for our freedom. You are going to be married soon. Now grow up."

I put my head down, rolling over. "Fine."

"And stop crying," Cossos demanded, grabbing my shoulder. "Stop thinking about your precious humans. They are not coming to your rescue, do you understand?"

"I said I got it," I snapped back, sending an annoyed cry in his direction. He flinched away, dropping the conversation.

I had learned that my strange flare-ups caused pain in other's ears. It was strange that I got annoyed, out of control so often. Cossos and Mother warned me constantly, stay calm Jassen, don't get too upset. My voice seemed to become annoyed too, lashing out at whoever was around me, causing temporary agony.

I wondered if I was the only one in my entire race that could scream the way I could.

I heard a war hound bark outside, and I sat up in terror. Were they closer now? Were they coming towards us?

Suddenly the tent flap was pulled open and someone was thrown in. The confusion of movement caused Cossos to sit up as well. We backed into the corner of the tent as the newcomer struggled to his knees. He noticed us after a few moments, then gasped. "Cossos? Jassen? Is that you two idiots...?"

"Uncle Dyossi!" I cried happily, hugging him. Cossos and I hadn't seen him since we were both very young. Cossos joined in the small reunion, then Uncle sat back, taking us in with a small hum.

"Cossos... you are all grown up now," Uncle observed. "And Jassen... you sound like your father. Still so young..."

I twitched in agitation. "I'm not so young."

Uncle ignored me and began to rummage through his coat pocket. "Uncle?" Cossos questioned, and Uncle shushed him.

"I have been carrying this for a very long time," he whispered, pulling out a small recorder. I sat up straighter in intrest, and Cossos leaned forward. "It's a voice message... from your father."

Cossos gasped, and my mind raced. A last message from Father? Would they carry instructions... or a plan to stop the Arklans?

After a few moments, I cracked under the pressure. "Well? What are you waiting for? Play it!"

Uncle laughed. "Oh, Jassen," he sighed. "You haven't changed at all. Here, I will play it." He pressed a small button and held it out to us. Cossos took it gently in his shaking hands.

_"My sons... my only children left. Your sister is dead... she never came back from the mission she was assigned to."_

"Kanassai," I whispered, and Cossos hung his head.

_"I have an important message to relay. Please pay careful attention. I have made contant with those that might help us. They are sending aid and should arrive shortly if all goes well. There is one Green Lantern who will be looking for the two of you. When you meet him, please tell him that you were sent by me and that I am dead. Those with him are Superman and The Martian Manhunter. They sound strange, and they can do things that we cannot, but I believe these Terrans can help us overcome the invading Arklans. Take care, Cossos, Jassen. I miss you dearly."_

I faced Cossos, letting out an exited whine. "Terrans," I hissed. "Earth. Humans!"

"Do you know if he was sure?" Cossos asked skeptically. "Humans coming to rescue us?"

I was too absorbed in my happiness to hear the rest of their conversation. We were going to be rescued... and I would meet humans.

I fell asleep, imaging our rescuers, almost happy again.

_NEXT: War Kills_


End file.
